Lorne: The Music of the Spheres
"Lorne: Music of the Spheres" was a comic book one-shot from IDW Publishing. Synopsis While out slaying vampires, Illyria is confronted by a creature who identifies itself as Discord. Earlier that day, Groo was at the beach with Cordelia the dragon to meditate. LAPD kept curious bystanders at bay, but one girl, Carol Anne, managed to get through and ran up to Groo and planted a kiss on his lips. The crowd then all broke the barrier trying to speak with him, but when he warned them they might cut themselves on his sword, this was misinterpreted as a threat and the crowd panicked. To get away from the fray, Groo held tightly to Cordelia's claw as she took flight. Carol Anne, being infatuated with Groo. grabbed onto his boot, but slipped and fell midflight. Groo dived after her and Cordelia saved them both, but gravity somehow reversed for a moment and Cordelia crashed into a house immediately after. Later that night, Angel, too, went out patrolling. He faced a Krathlak Demon, but during the fight gravity reversed for a moment again. Although Angel was able to slay the demon, he injured himself as well. Nineteen days earlier, at nine in the morning, Lorne was found on the floor of his bathroom by his servant. At the hospital, a doctor told him he had cancer and just six more months to live. In the present, Lorne decided to visit his friends at the Hyperion Hotel. Angel relayed recent events to Lorne, when again gravity tilted. After it had passed, they went outside, as they had heard screaming, and found it had affected a whole block at least. At that time, Groo and Cordelia also arrived, carrying an unconscious Illyria. After Illyria had awoken, she revealed the details of her encounter with Discord, which made Lorne realize recent events were related the Music of the Spheres. The Three sought to disrupt the Music of the Spheres, which would destroy the entire multiverse. Angels had Groo take him and Lorne to the spot where Illyria was found to investigate; Illyria stayed behind in fear. At that spot, reality indeed seemed to be disintegrated. They were confronted by Cacophony. Meanwhile, Carol Anne, who had apparently broken her leg, was released from the hospital and found out Groo's address so she could thank him. At the same time, Groo, Angel, and Lorne faced Cacophony, who revealed the temporal fold used to reverse the Fall of Los Angeles allowed The Three to initiate their plan. Cacophony began to sing and reality began to tear apart. She was joined by Discord and Disharmony, and the latter seemingly swallowed the heroes. The Three revealed that they wanted their song to be the only one in the universe. Lorne accused them of being too late and said that their time was passed, causing them to attack again. They were interrupted by Cordelia, who was carrying Illyria and Carol Anne; this caused the attack, which had been an illusion all along, to fail. With the illusion broken, Angel, Illyria, and Cordelia attacked. The Three realized their plan to conquer had failed and thus began a song that would disrupt the Music of the Spheres and destroy the multiverse. Lorne realized someone would have to take a place at the center of the attack to restore the Music of the Spheres. Angel volunteered, but Lorne pushed him out of the way and jumped into the center, sacrificing his life and restoring the balance. Later at the Hyperion Hotel, Spike, Gunn, Groo, Illyria, Kate, and Angel lamented the loss of Lorne, with Angel expressing his believe that Lorne was now one with the universe and that he could still hear them. Lorne, unheard by any of them, repliedd "Oh, I can hear you, Angelcakes, and it's music to my ears." Continuity The exact timing of the story is unclear, but it had to be set after "The Crown Prince Syndrome" (Gunn had awoken from his coma and returned from Texas), but before "Cats in the Cradle" (Spike, Illyria, and Groo had not left yet). Appearances Individuals *Lorne *Winifred Burkle *Illyria *Discord *Angel *Groosalugg *Cordelia (dragon) *Carol Anne Stoga (A.K.A. Charity) *Fifi *Wesley Wyndam-Pryce *Cacophony *Disharmony *Spike *Kate Lockley Organizations and Titles *Angel Investigations *The Three *Los Angeles Police Department Species *Deathwok demon *Old One *Vampire *Half-demon *Dragon *Human *Krathlak Demon *Unidentified Demon *Pylean Bogbeast Events Locations *South Central, Los Angeles *Santa Monica Pier *Malibu, Los Angeles *Silverlake, Los Angeles *Hyperion Hotel *Downtown Los Angeles Weapons and Objects Death Count Behind the Scenes Trivia *The book was a tribute to the Andy Hallett, who had recently passed away, and his character, Lorne. *Also reprinted in the book was the Lorne segment from After the Fall, Part Seven (aka First Night, Part Two). *The book also included a three page letter from actor Mark Lutz, who played Groosalugg and was a personal friend of Andy Hallett, as well as a number of photo's of Andy Hallett from Mark's personal collection. *The book ended with a one-page letter from IDW's editor-in-chief, Chris Ryall. *This was the first time the term multiverse was used by a character. Collections *Angel: The John Byrne Collection Pop Culture References *At the beach where Groo and Cordelia were meditating was a protestor among the crowd holding up a sign with John 3:16 on it; this was a bible verse reading "For God so loved the world, that he gave his only begotten Son, that whosoever believeth in him should not perish, but have everlasting life." *Aristotle appeared in a flashback teaching theory of the Music of the Spheres. *Before sacrificing himself, Lorne said "Don't cry for me, Transylvania" a reference to a song from the musical Evita and the region in Romania. Quotes nl:Lorne: The Music of the Spheres Category:Angel comics Category:IDW Publishing